Generally, a hybrid vehicle includes a motor for both maximizing fuel mileage and power characteristics of the vehicle by supplementing power from an engine. However, because the motor of the hybrid vehicle has a very quick response compared to the engine, it is necessary to restrict the amount of motor torque to reduce shocks generated by the motor that cause abrupt starting and tire slippage.
Methods have been developed for restricting or filtering motor torque to reduce such shocks caused by the motor. However, such methods depend on driving conditions and restrict motor torque so that it is difficult to use the motor to its full potential.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.